Horrible TV Show Episodes Wiki
Welcome to the Horrible TV Show Episodes Wiki The Wiki dedicated to the most despised episodes in cartoon and live-action history. Bad Cartoon and Live-Action Episodes On this wiki, we look at the most hated, or just plain horrible cartoon episodes. Rules and Guidelines of this Wiki #When creating a page or editing this Wiki, be sure to stick to terrible episodes of bad, good, or average cartoons and web series that have garnered an opinion over the majority, or unless the review score is low on IMDB, Metacritic, IGN, or Rotten Tomatoes. #Please refrain from swearing in articles. Swearing in the comment section is allowed, but do not abuse it or use this to harass or offend other users. #When creating wiki pages, be sure to give accurate information to why an episode is bad instead of generic reasons like, unfunny humor, poor animation, terrible voice acting, soundtrack, etc. #No trolling is allowed on this wiki, as trolling is unacceptable and will result in the users comment section privileges being blocked. #No rude behavior on this Wiki. If any user or admin acts rude to another user or admin, expect a ban. #YouTube videos, web series, and YouTubers are allowed, only if they have gained a bad reputation, or are widely hated. #Reasons for a deleted page: misinformation, swearing, the episode is good or average, raging in all caps, bias. #Reasons for deleted comment: for either rude behavior, trolling, Harassing other users, attacking other users, misinformation, opinion disrespecting, offending other users. #Episodes having their own Terrible TV Shows Wiki pages are unnecessary. (unless if deleted '''OR '''Adding Extra Info) #Episodes from The Simpsons or other shows that don't need to be on this wiki are not allowed due to only a few being on the Terrible TV Shows Wiki. #Shows that do not exist (EG: GoAnimate shows, Greeny Phatom Or Fanfics), are not allowed. #Do not create any new categories. Unless you want to because it is necessary, then ask the admins and they can help you if your suggestion is useful. #If an admin deletes a page, it must be a good reason, and not some dumb or stupid reason. #No flame wars on this Wiki. If any admin or user does wars on this Wiki, expect to have your comment section privileges blocked for 3-4 days. #No RationalWiki or Conservapedia users allowed on this Wiki. This is because we don't want people spreading propaganda or misinformation and lies to other users and pages. #Do not rage in all caps when creating a Wiki page, as this can be seen as immature behavior, and can get your comment section privileges blocked for 3 days. #Do not disrespect opinions on this Wiki. If an admin or user disrespect opinions on this Wiki, expect a ban. #Do not make lists that are biased, against people, celebrities, and politicians. #Make sure to explain the redeeming qualities with any bad episode, and don't use generic reasons. #No arguing on this Wiki, or your comment section privileges will be blocked. #When making a Thomas episode from S8-11 and S12-S16. Please don't add in "like many of the episodes in S8-S16, many of the plots are dumbed-down" because it's a rather vague reason and it's not needed at all. Not to mention, it is actual spamming, too. #If someone likes an episode on this Wiki, don't harass them for it. #No harassing users or admins on this Wiki. If a user or admin harasses another user, they will be banned. #No attacking users or admins on this Wiki, or you will be banned. #Make sure the grammar is proper. If the grammar has errors feel free to fix them. #No vandalizing this wiki. If a user vandalizes a page, then expect a permanent ban. #Pages that have no Grammar Fixed, May be deleted after a few days. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Barney